Bram the Beheader
Bram the Beheader is the boss of the mini-campaign Hulking Rage in Kingdom Rush: Origins. Overview The brutal leader of the Ogres. He likes to chop heads to get things done. Bram sits on his throne of skulls in the Beheader's Seat. He only has one head remaining, the other apparently having been chopped off and is now mounted on a pike near his brother's throne. Similar to many other villains in the series, Bram has a full repertoire of jarring taunts that he uses to unnerve his foes. After wave 15, Bram walks down from the throne towards the middle exit. His path is extremely short (even shorter than The Kingpin's or Moloch's), but he doesn't have too much HP to compensate for it. He, however, possesses an instant kill attack (that Heroes are immune to) in which he literally smacks soldiers one-by-one out of the map at the rate of 0.8 seconds (1.5 seconds on Steam). He can also transform Gnolls into Blood Gnolls in the same manner as his Blood Ogre minions. Upon his defeat, the Bloodsydian in his arms crystallizes his entire body that immediately crumbles to pieces. On Steam, he also groans in defeat. When Beheader's Seat is played on Heroic Challenge or Iron Challenge modes, after his defeat, the Beheader was beheaded and his head is now mounted on a pike directly in front of his throne. He is apparently still alive, though, and now directs his insults not just at the player, the General, but also to his brother's head (who appears to be alive as well, and doesn't pay much attention to Bram trash talking him). Quotes Campaign Opening: * I have heard of your exploits mighty General! * It will be a great honor having your skull on my throne! During waves: * I never interrupt my enemies when they are making mistakes! * I’m just getting a-HEAD off you! * I will make you shorter by the HEAD! * Elven heads make for great decorations! * My brother is the silent one! Get it? Ha-Ha! * I respect you for choosing to die fighting! After wave 15: * Take your time to savor the moments before combat! * I think you are in over your HEAD! Heroic Challenge, Iron Challenge Bram: * Put me down from here! * Poit! * I need an aspirin... * I would kick your arse if you had one! * Make him shut up please! * Get me off! Please! * Run run run awaaaaay… yeay! * Are you pondering what I'm pondering? Bram's brother: * I feel so light! I must have lost weight! * Zort! * Mom always said I was the headstrong one. * My nose itches... * Where is body? * Urrgh! Head hurtsy! * fa fa fa fa fa far better * I think so, but where can we find party hats at this hour? Related Achievements OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Defeat Bram the Beheader. Appearances * Beheader's Seat Trivia * Although Bram is fully crystallized, including his head, his head still comes back for the heroic and iron challenges. * Some of Bram and his brother's heads' quotes reference the 1993 cartoon Animaniacs, saying lines from Pinky and the Brain. The line "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" by Bram and then "I think so, but where can we find party hats at this hour?" by his brother are said by Brain and then Pinky. * "Zort!" is also one of Pinky's lines. Gallery BramConceptArt.png|Concept Art Death of Bram.gif|Death of Bram Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Enemies Category:Bosses